Lost in a Memory
by MaDaMe.TiNkErBeLL
Summary: DracoHermione. When Draco finds Hermione lost in the forest with no memory, things are bound to get interesting. as he gets to know her his feelings slowly begin to change, but can he? before it is too late and he has lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated! Enjoy!!!**

_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song, some one sings,_

_Once upon a December._

**Chapter 1:**

She awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her face. _Where am I_? She wondered to herself. She tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but fell quickly onto her back. She groaned. Her entire body ached. She opened her eyes and was temporarily blinded by the bright light streaming down on her from the sky. The late afternoon sun. She groaned again and rolled over. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting, before she tried once again to push herself into a sitting position. She slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was outside. Surrounded by tall trees, and the sound of a trickling stream not far away. _How did I get here? _She asked herself. She slowly got to her feet and once again looked around. Her knees began to buckle and she grabbed onto a tree for support. She could feel her pulse pounding in her head, and she tentatively reached a hand up to the side of her throbbing head. Something sticky ran between her fingers. She quickly pulled her hand away and felt dizzy by what she saw, blood, dark, thick, red, blood. For a moment she thought she was going to vomit. She began to walk, or really more like stumble, towards the sound of the stream. After not five minutes she came to a beautiful clearing, with a small stream running right though the middle. She let out a sigh and made her way over to the edge. She sat down and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She didn't even recognize her own face. Her chocolate brown hair was caked with blood and her right eye was almost swollen shut and was surrounded by a dark bruise. _What happened to me_? She struggled to think, but her mind was blank. She slowly immersed herself into the water, not bothering to undress. The day was hot and the sun was beating down on her with a vengeance. She submerged herself entirely before pushing herself back up to the surface. She sighed. The water eased the pain in her limbs and it was cool and refreshing. She almost managed a smile. She cupped some water in her hands and moved it up to her face and began to wash away the dried blood that resided there. She winced at the stinging sensation she felt when the cool water made contact with her tender skin, but continued to wash away the blood anyway. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to free it from the tangles. She saw red beginning to spread, before disappearing into the water. The blood from the side of her head, and once again she began to feel woozy at the sight. She pulled herself out of the stream and onto the bank where she lay for a while, quietly listening to the sounds of the forests around her. She could hear birds singing their beautiful songs from the tops of the trees and this made her smile, for she had always found that the sounds of the birds soothed her. She began to shiver, despite the heat of the afternoon. She soon realized it was because of her wet clothes. She quickly stripped herself from her jeans and her singlet top, her shoes and socks, keeping on her bra and knickers, incase anyone else should come along. _But I am in the middle of no where. Who would find me out here?_ She lay her wet clothes out on a near by rock to dry, before resuming her place on the soft grass of the bank, she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds move and form shapes. She felt confused. She had no idea where she was, no idea of how she got there. _What day was it?_ She screwed up her face in concentration, but nothing came to her, it was all void, empty, an empty blackness.

It was growing dark, and the chill of night was beginning to set in. she pulled on her clothes and looked around the clearing. _Why didn't I even think of finding somewhere to sleep tonight? Why did I not think to signal for help? Why did I not even try to search for other people?_ She wondered to herself. She sighed. It was too dark to do anything about it now anyway.

At the edge of the clearing there was a pile of rocks, and it almost formed a kind of shelter. It would have to do. She could sleep there for the night, and then try finding some help in the morning. She lay her head down and closed her eyes, preparing herself for sleep. But sleep did not come for a very long time.

When it did come, it was not peaceful and quiet. Rather it was filled with blood, and vivid images that frightened her to the core. She once again awoke with a start, her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was surprised it didn't echo throughout the forest. She could feel her pulse in her throat and for a moment she struggled to breathe. A tear ran down her cheek and she pulled her legs into her chest, resting her chin on her knees. The first sight of dawn was beginning to show above the trees. _What happened? How did I get here?_ She wondered to herself, and not for the first time. She struggled to think but her mind stayed blank, she could not remember a thing. It was a strange and terrifying feeling, and she had a hollow, sinking feeling in her stomach. _What happens if I die out here? Will any one ever notice?_

---::---

Not too far away, a young, blonde man awoke too from a startling dream. Draco Malfoy sat up straight in his bed, his chest heaving, and his breathing deep. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and groaned. He looked over to beside his bed and saw the time, 5:56am. He lay back down, his head sinking into his soft pillow and pulled up his blankets. He was suddenly cold. He shivered as he remembered that fateful night only three weeks ago. The final battle. Voldermort had finally been defeated. But there had been so much blood, so much death. His Father… killed by the hand of Voldermort for his betrayal. He was still haunted by terrible nightmares of his Father, dying in his arms. Draco had believed, up until two years ago, that he would always follow in his father's footsteps and he would become a Death Eater as soon as his eighteenth birthday arrived, and would be so subjected to a life of serving Lord Voldermort. It was only a few weeks before the ceremony would take place that Lucius Malfoy had come to Draco and told him the truth about his involvement with Voldermort, and it certainly was not what Draco was expecting. Lucius had revealed to him what he had been really up to the past 5 years, since Voldermort's return. He told Draco that it was true, he was a Death Eater, as Draco well knew, from all the Death Eater's coming's and goings when he had been home from school during the holidays. But what he didn't know was that Lucius had somehow found out about the Order of the Phoenix, and, instead of telling Voldermort about the society secretly plotting against him, he went to Dumbledore and struck a deal. Lucius would be free of all charges against him, if he would be allowed to become a member of The Order of the Phoenix and he would help them to work against Voldermort and bring about his downfall. Draco was shocked, he had never known.

"_But Father, surely Lord Voldermort would have known?" Draco had asked incredulously. _

"_There were times my son when he was not certain of where my loyalties lie. But if he had of known, I would have been dead before I saw him next."_

"_So will the ceremony still take place then?"_

"_Of course. If it doesn't it will seem suspicious. Voldermort has been waiting for many years for you to become one of his Death Eaters, he believes you can do great things. And so do I, but just not for his side. I know that I have always brought you up Draco, to believe in the ways of The Dark Lord, we must hate all mudbloods, they are beneath us, but it is wrong, and that is not what I want from you. Please Draco, I am sorry that I have misguided you, I only hope that it is not too late, that you will-"_

_Draco cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. I know what I must do. I must admit I never wanted to be one of Voldermort's followers, the only reason I would is to please you, as I have tried to do my entire life. If this is what you want me to do, then I will do it."_

"_You are brave; I can not think of another that I would rather call my son."_

_And with that Lucius had embraced his son. He had never felt prouder of him._

A tear ran down Draco's cheek as he remembered his father. And his poor mother, she was like a ghost that wondered about the house day after day. She was still alive, but she may as well have been dead. Draco knew she was lonely. Narcissa had loved her husband very much. It was as though her soul had died along with Lucius and now she was but an empty shell. She spoke only when spoken to, and it was usually in monosyllabic words, hardly distinguishable from rambling. Draco felt sorry for her. This feeling of compassion was strange to him. Something he had never felt before. Even though Draco had joined The Order of the Phoenix, that didn't mean he changed dramatically from the person he was before he learned the truth about his father. True, the spiteful and malicious comments thrown Potter's way had lessened, and he had ceased making fun of Weasley's second hand robes, and he had even stopped calling that annoying bookworm, Granger, a 'mudblood', well, at least to her face. The thought of Hermione Granger made him crease his forehead. It was believed that she had been killed in the battle, although no one had found her body. For the first week, she had been named as just 'missing', but now, she was being referred to as 'missing, feared dead'. Not that it was of much importance to Draco, just because he had gone over to 'the good side', that didn't by any means mean that Draco had become friends with the Golden Trio, as he sometimes liked to call them. Draco would forever despise the Gryffindor friends out of anger, pride, and most strangely, envy. Draco Malfoy was not one people would normally assume to get jealous. But in this case, regarding Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-him, and his two sidekicks, Draco had always been jealous with their close friendship and obvious ease with each other. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone; he would die before that would ever happen, and most of the time, he could barely handle admitting this to himself.

---::---

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. She sat staring at the stream 50 meters away. She had thought of nothing but the disturbing dreams she had had the night before.

_There was a man and woman, standing side by side, their arms around one another, large smiles covering their faces; they must have been her parents. She called out to them and held her hand up above her head and gave them a big wave. They waved eagerly back and she began to run towards them, she could feel the happiness in seeing them surging through her heart. But suddenly, their happy, smiling faces changed to horror, they began shouting at her, but she could not understand what they were saying. She continued to run towards them, feeling confused by the sudden change in them. Surely they were happy to see her? They kept screaming and suddenly a huge fire blocked her path, so she was unable to get to the couple on the other side of this burning wall. She screamed out in frustration. Everything was so hot now. She heard someone laughing behind her and she whipped her head around. "Who is there?" she yelled, but there came no reply. Then two boys appeared, they seemed familiar, but she could not remember who they were. One had the reddest hair she could ever remember seeing and blue eyes. "You have to get out of here… you must run!" he shouted to her. She turned to the other boy. He had jet black hair, and startling green eyes, and he bore a scare the shape of a lightening Bolt on his forehead. His eyes pleaded with her to listen. But then suddenly she could feel the fire growing closer and she could hear the boys begin to frantically scream at her, telling her to run. But her legs were rooted to the ground, she could not move. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she could feel the heat getting closer and closer. She looked down to her feet and let out a scream of horror. Dead bodies lay everywhere around her, bloodied and mangled from war. What had happened here? But before she knew, the fire was upon her and she let out one final scream before her body was lost._

She felt so frustrated. Why was it that she could not remember what had happened? She let out an aggravated scream and could hear it echoing in the forest around her. Her body began to shake with sobs, she began to rock backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, it almost began a hypnotic rhythm, which she found herself unable to break. There was a dull ache in her stomach, and it growled audibly and she felt her cheeks flush red in embarrassment, even though there was no one around to hear it. She laughed quietly to herself at her foolishness. Her mood considerably lightened a bit at this. She was so hungry; now that her attention had been drawn to it, it was hard to stop thinking about it. _I have to find some food._ She made her way over to her stream to wash the sleep from her face. Once again she did not recognize the reflection starring back at her. The swelling had gone down but she was still beaten and bruised. _What is happening to me?_ She wondered to herself as she shook her head, as if trying to clear away cobwebs that were residing in her brain, blocking her vision of what was reality. She sighed as another tear ran down her cheek. Why was it that she could not remember? She had cried so many tears since she had awoken the day before to find herself lost with no idea where she was or how she got there, but it seemed as though there was more left in her to cry. She lay down on the bank of the stream and let the tears flow. Exhausted by the traumatic events of the past 24 hours, it wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep… again.

---::---

Draco looked out one of the huge glass windows of the library. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on the patch of forest behind his property, making it look like a place where mystical creatures would be hiding. But he knew the thought was absurd, his father had cast a charm on it many years ago so that no creature could be found lurking in there. He didn't want nosy hunters coming to snoop around.

Draco sighed and pushed himself back from the desk at which he was sitting.

"Mother, I'm just going for a walk." He called out.

He was twenty-one, a young adult, but he still informed his parents of every move he made. Draco smiled to himself at this thought.

Of course he got no reply.

Draco sighed again, he hated to have to see his mother like this, it was like she may as well be dead. Her soul and her heart had died along with Lucius.

Draco let himself out the back gate and began to stroll casually towards the forest. His mind was blank, he thought of nothing. There was a track which lead deep into the forest and he followed it, with absolutely no desire to get lost again. This forest was like a maze of trees, but then again aren't all forests? When he was younger his father had brought him out here to teach him some useful spells that Narcissa had forbidden them to practice inside the house. They had come to a small clearing and Lucius was tired and so he decided to take a nap. But when he woke up, Draco was long gone. It took him just on two hours to find him, crying and huddled up in a ball beside a large tree.

After about an hour, the trees had become thicker and it was getting darker, the sunlight being cut off by the thick canopy. The clearing was getting close, he could already hear the sound of a small stream. Draco stumbled suddenly and had to grab onto a tree for support. He stood for a moment, head down, eyes closed, trying to regain his breath. He opened his eyes and was horrified by what he saw. There was blood, covering the ground. Draco thought he might be sick. Whatever was bleeding this badly could not have gotten far. Draco once again felt that strange compassionate feeling. His heart pounded; fear rippling through his body and he shivered. Apprehension filled his mind. _What possibly could have bled so much?_ He thought to himself. _No creatures are supposed to live in here._ He was confused to say the least. He decided to continue heading towards the clearing. If something, _or someone_, was badly hurt, then surely they would have made their way to the clearing, it was the most logical thing to do Draco concurred. _What if it was a person?_ He wondered, although the fact that someone would ever enter the forest here was highly unlikely. And, if they had come into the woods, how had they been so badly hurt. How had they managed that… unless… Draco shivered again at the thought that there might be something dangerous lurking in the hidden corners of the forest, waiting for unsuspecting victims to prey upon. With that disturbing thought he quickened his pace. Finally he burst into the clearing. He looked around and at first he saw nothing. But then his eyes fell on something beside the riverbank. "Merlin" Draco said under his breathe as he carefully and quietly approached.

Once he got closer he was able to tell that it was a young girl. He called out to her. "Uhh… excuse me?"

But she did not stir.

He took a step closer. He could see the slight rise and fall of her chest and he was relieved to see she was still breathing. Her clothes were tattered and torn and stained with blood. Her chocolate colored hair was messy and it covered her face.

"Hello?" he asked again.

Not that Draco would ever admit it, but he was a little bit anxious and was unsure of what he should do. He had never been in such a situation, and this whole feeling of being on "The Good Side" was completely new to him as well.

The girl moaned in her sleep but then settled again. Draco shrugged to himself; if she was just sleeping she must be fine. She probably just got drunk and somehow wound up here. And the blood? Some sort of alcohol, Draco guessed. He shook his head, disgusted. But as he began to walk away he was stopped dead in his tracks. The girl behind him let out an ear piercingly loud shriek, Draco himself almost screamed himself. He quickly ripped around to see what had startled this girl so. But the girl was only sitting upright, her hand on her chest her head facing down to her lap. _Should I just leave? How could you even think of leaving?_ Draco admonished himself. _This girl obviously needs your help, how can you even consider not going over there to help her out?_ But it was too late now anyway if Draco was planning on just walking away, because at that moment the girl looked up and saw him, their eyes met, and Draco reeled back in shock. He would know those mocha eyes anywhere. Hermione Granger. He glared at her angrily, but she just looked up at him curiously.

"Hello." She said innocently and… friendly?

Draco just rolled his eyes at her, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out after him, but he ignored her and kept walking.

"Wait!" she called out again and Draco could hear her scramble to her feet to hurry after him.

Draco did not quicken his pace, but remained at his usual saunter, as much as he didn't want her to catch up with him. What in Merlin's name was Hermione Granger doing in _his _forest?

"Please wait!" she called out again; slightly short of breath.

Draco rolled his eyes, sighed loudly, and stopped suddenly, but he did not turn around.

When she caught up she was panting. "Please sir, I need your help." She pleaded.

Draco turned around now, his eyebrows raised. Had she just asked him for help? Had Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all, Harry Potter's best friend, just asked _him_ for help? Perhaps it wasn't her after all, she was missing… presumed dead. But then, if it was her, that would explain where she would have been. And why was she calling him sir? Was she trying to be annoying?

"What do you want this time Granger?" he asked her in his usual drawl.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and by the look of confusion on her face the thought that she might not actually be Hermione Granger popped into Draco's mind once more.

"I said what do you want?"

"Please… I don't know how I got here… I can't-" but she was cut of by her sobs.

"Uhh…" said Draco, not really knowing how to deal with a girl falling to pieces in front of him. He was used to girls crying _over_ him, not _in front_ of him.

"Granger, cut the crap, I'm not in the mood." He snapped, annoyed at her slightly, not understanding why she was being so civil to him, even if she had been stuck out here for three weeks, seven years of hatred between them could not be overrun that easily.

She looked at him, staring into his eyes. "Why do you keep calling me Granger?" she asked.

"Well that's your name isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." she said uncertainly.

Draco relaxed; it wasn't Hermione Granger after all. "I'm sorry if I was being rude," Draco apologized, turning on the Malfoy charm. "You merely reminded me of someone who… I am not very friendly with. What is your name?"

"That is alright." She replied. "My name is… my name is… I… I can't remember."

She burst into tears as she sank to the ground.

Draco stood, growing increasingly more and more uncomfortable; he was not used to comforting people when they were upset. If this girl didn't know _who _she was, then there still was a great possibility that this was Hermione Granger, and there was no way he was going to be nice to Hermione Granger, even if he had turned to the light side and all that crap. In fact, the more she cried, the more convinced he became that it was the insufferable bookworm. The war had been fought not far away from here, she had been named missing, and no body was yet to be found.

"Well… uhh… good luck with that." Draco finished somewhat rudely as he began once again to walk back towards the manor. _I knew I should have stayed at home today._

---::---

She stopped her crying instantly and looked up at this stranger that was walking away. Why was he so cold, so angry? He was a handsome man. He was tall, muscular with light blonde hair and silver eyes that seemed as though they held pools of knowledge beyond his years.

"Please wait!" she called out after him. "Please, can't you help me?"

The man continued walking, showing no sign of acknowledgement or that he had even heard her at all. _What is his problem?_ She thought to herself. _Couldn't he see she was in need of help? No one could be that heartless… could they?_ In her thoughts she had not noticed the blonde man stop and she crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled apologetically.

"Well if you paid more attention to where you were going-" but he never got to finish that sentence.

"Well if you weren't so busy being a prat." She yelled. "What is your problem?"

Something registered in his eyes, something like recognition.

"Fine, you know what, if it gets you to shut the hell up. You can follow me to my home where you can call St. Mungos and you can find out what is wrong with you."

"Thank-you." She replied curtly.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled as he continued walking towards the manor.

"St Who's?" she asked as she quickly followed him.

"…"

"Fine." She muttered under her breath.

_What is his problem? He acts as though he knows me._ She thought to herself. _He is so angry, he seems so lonely. Oh well, that's not my problem._

**Well what did you think? Please review so i know if i should continue on. untill next time. madame tinkerbell xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

**Chapter 2: Lacarnum Inflamarae**

"So… what is your name?" the girl asked.

Draco chose to ignore her and pretended like he hadn't heard her.

So she asked again. "What is your name?"

Once again he ignored her and kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Hello? Are you deaf? I asked you what your name was!"

Still he gave no reply.

"I don't see why you have to be so rude. The least you could do is answer this one question. Common courtesy and all that."

Draco quickly spun around and glared at her. "My name is my business and I don't see how it is any of yours!"

The girl, taken by surprise at his sudden halt, came crashing into the front of him.

"Well maybe I would just like to know the name of the man that is supposedly rescuing me." She shouted back, not understanding why this man why he was being so difficult to get along with. It was only then she realized how close she was to him. She was glaring up at him, her lips on millimeters from his. She could smell his cologne, sweet, but with a little bit of spice. They both seemed to notice the closeness at the same time and each took a step back.

After her little outburst, Draco had no doubts that this was indeed Hermione Granger. The way her eyes turned from soft to fiery, and the way she thought she was so god damn righteous left no uncertainty that it was her. The bane of his existence. _What am I getting myself into?_ He asked himself. _Why the hell did I tell her she could come back to the manor, why am I even helping her?_ But Draco knew why. He was not the man that he used to be. He was not so cold, and unfeeling. He smiled now, he laughed, it came so naturally he wondered how he could have lived his whole life without experiencing such feelings. But seeing her, finding her like this, so vulnerable and scared, caused the old Malfoy to return. There would always be that unspoken hatred, although they had formed an alliance during the war, he would never forgive Potter and his friends for all the cruel things they had put him through. True, he had been just as, if not more vindictive than them, but it was only because he was lonely. He'd never had any real friends, on his first day at Hogwarts he had offered Harry his hand in friendship but had been rejected, and that had stung him more than he would ever admit to anyone… especially himself.

---::--- 

She glared at his back, shooting daggers, not understanding at all why he was being so cruel, so intolerable. He didn't even know her! They had been walking for what seemed like hours and it was beginning to grow cold and dark. She could hear him muttering and cursing ahead of her.

"How much further?" she called out to him but as per usual she got the same response. Silence.

"DAMN IT!" he swore so loudly and so suddenly that she jumped a bit, taken by surprise at his outburst.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped walking and turned around to face her, his eyes blazing. "We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." He told her.

"_We_?" she asked accusingly, "_I_ am merely following _you_."

He grunted.

"_I_ have no idea where we are going;_ you're_ the one who got us lost."

"We're not lost okay? We are merely… _misdirectioned_."

"Misdirectioned? That's not even a word!"

"Well…" he trailed off, struggling for a comeback, there was something about this girl that made him lose his bad-ass wit that he carried around with him.

"Whatever. The point is _we_ are not lost. If I could just see something in this damn darkness then I would have some clue as to what direction we need to head in."

"Right… MmmHmm, sure." She said sarcastically. "Well since you obviously have no idea where we are, I don't plan on going any further with you. There could be a hole that one of us fall in and break our ankle. Then what would we do?"

He stayed silent for a moment and she was waiting for him to come up with some sort of argument. But that never came.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He conceded rather reluctantly.

Personally, she was getting rather sick and tired of his grumpy persona. Was it that hard to even try to be a _little_ friendly? Obviously for this man, it was.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said softly, she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked, surprised that he had been the first to speak.

"My name." He replied. "It's Draco."

She smiled, believing she was finally getting somewhere, and relieved that at the moment he had decided to be civil.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Draco."

---::--- 

Draco groaned inwardly. _Great, now I am stuck out here all night with her. And it's bloody freezing!_

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed at the ground, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_" and a fire lit up on the ground.

"That should keep us warm." He said, turning to the girl.

She stood there, wide-eyed. Glancing quickly between the fire and Draco, looking at both strangely.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"What do you mean how-" Draco began to ask before making an o shape with his mouth. "Uhh…" he trailed off.

She looked at him, the fear obvious in her eyes. "What are you?" she whispered.

Draco scoffed at this. "I am a wizard." He said proudly, knowing that this girl, with no memory, would most likely be completely freaked out by this. He knew that there was no way that this girl could be a muggle, charms had been cast around the entire forest and manor that prevented muggles from coming within 3 miles of the estate. Conscious or not.

She smirked at him. "A wizard?" she didn't even bother to try and hide the laughter in her voice.

Draco glared at her indignantly. "Yes, a wizard, that's right. And you might be interested to know that you are in a fact a witch." He waited with baited breath for her reaction. He had missed the days where he could torture Potter and his friends with mindless mind games.

"So, let me get this straight. You're a wizard, and I'm a witch. And you have some strange, magical powers that allow you to just light a fire."

"Oh, not just fires, I can do much, much more."

She let out a small laugh. "You know, I thought when I first met you that you were a little strange. Tell me, when was the last time you took your medication?"

Draco just looked at her.

She started to back away. This man was obviously some kind of escapee from some mental place, and there was no way she wanted to spend anymore time with him. Lost or not.

"Where are you going?" he called out after her. A hint of desperation in his voice. _I should be glad that she wants to rid herself of my presence._

"Away from you, you psycho!"

"You'll get lost!" he hated the worried tone that was so god damn obvious in his voice. What happened to his cool, hard demeanor? _Damn, why do I have to sound so concerned. I don't care… okay, maybe just a little. Since when did I grow a conscience?_

"I thought we already were, what difference does it make?" she turned around now and faced him.

"But it's not safe out there! It will be safer if we stick together, even just until it gets light."

"What makes you think I will be safe with you?"

He looked at her dumbfounded for a moment.

She sighed. He did have a point. "Alright." She groaned reluctantly as she headed back to where the fire was still burning brightly.

---::--- 

Draco watched this girl through the corner of his eye. She was curled up next to a log sleeping. _How can she be so peaceful when she is sleeping… but such a bloody pain in the ass when she is awake?_

Draco had no idea what he would do when they arrived back at the manor the next morning. _Take her to St. Mungo's I suppose._ Honestly, he couldn't wait to get rid of. She was so annoying and there was now no doubt in his mind that this was most definitely Hermione Granger, who else could it be? She was exactly as he last remembered her, she even had that same bossy tone in her voice that grated on his nerves like fingernails on a blackboard.

She mumbled a bit in her sleep and moved slightly. Draco looked up at her quickly, making sure she was still asleep; the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up again. He smiled to himself as he remembered her face when she had seen the fire and how he had told her he was a wizard. _What a classic, that is going straight into my Pensieve when I get home._ He thought, allowing a slight chuckle.

---::--- 

She lay there next to the fire, pretending to be asleep, but every now and then she would crack her eye open slightly, to take a peek at the blonde man sitting across the fire from her. _A wizard?_ She thought to herself. _Why does that not even sound strange? I mean, it's weird, but for some strange reason, a small part of me believes him about being a wizard. But me being a witch, impossible, I could never do anything like that but he, that was amazing._

"In the morning." She mumbled as she moved slightly, getting more comfortable and drifted off into sleep.

---::--- 

_There was a wide open field, the grass was long and she ran through it carelessly, the tips of the blades gently caressing her thighs and the top of her right hand that she was running through the tips. Someone called out to her and she spun around. There stood the boy with messy black hair and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He smiled at her, and she laughed. She began to race towards him, but she was grabbed at behind by someone. They wrapped their arms around her waist and hoisted her up into the air, spinning her around. She began to laugh even harder. They gently set her down and she turned around to see who it was. It was her red headed friend from her previous dream. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a friendly hug. The black haired boy soon joined them and the three of them began to run through the field together. Then there was a clap of thunder and the rain began to fall heavily. Bolts of lightening lit up the sky. The earth began to shake and tear apart, she reached out for her two friends, but she could not reach them, they were slipping away, falling between the cracks in the earth._

"_No!" she screamed, but they had disappeared from her sight. Then she heard an evil laugh, that chilled her to the bone and made her knees feel weak, as though she were about to collapse. There standing before her was a man, towering high above her, staring down at her with red, snake like eyes. She looked up at him with fear, and quickly spun around and began to run, trying to escape him, but she could not. Everywhere she turned here he was, in front of her, waiting for her._

"_You cannot escape me young one. There is no use trying. You are mine. And I will find you."_

_And everything was black._

---::--- 

The first cracks of dawn had barely reached over the horizon when Draco was suddenly awoken unceremoniously by an ear piercing shriek. Draco sat bolt upright and his eyes flew immediately to the young girl, curled up in the fetal position, screaming. He panicked, what was he supposed to do? He rushed over to her and gently shook her shoulders. She trashed against him, still screaming, tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco was quite alarmed. He tried shaking her gently again and called out to her. "Wake up, it's just a dream, you're safe, you're safe." He tried to soothe. Slowly she began to open her eyes. He looked down into her chocolate eyes and attempted what he hoped to be a comforting smile, but he wasn't quite sure if he managed. The girl burst into tears and grabbed at Draco's shirt, clinging to him and sobbing into his chest.

"Shh." He whispered, trying to calm her, rubbing her back up and down gently. He had no idea what he was doing. _Obviously I have been possessed by some kind of… well something that makes me compassionate. That is the only reason I am comforting this girl._ He told himself.

After a few minutes the girl seemed to pull herself together. She stopped crying and pulled away from Draco.

When Draco looked into her face, he felt something pull at his heart. She looked so distraught, so vulnerable. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes," she replied shakily. "I just had a bad dream."

"It must have been some dream."

She just sniffed and nodded her head again.

Draco stood up and dusted his hands on his legs. "Well come on, I think I know where we are going now. When we get back to my manor, we can find someone who can help you." He told her as he reached out a hand for her to hold.

She smiled up at him weakly. "Okay."

---::--- 

It was a little over an hour before they reached Malfoy Manor. Draco led the girl straight into the kitchen to get some breakfast, where they met a very distressed looking Narcissa Malfoy.

Her face was drawn and pale and tearstained. The moment she saw Draco she leapt out of her chair and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mum? Alright?" he gasped out.

She pulled away and held him at arms length. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you. I thought… oh I…" she began before breaking down in tears again and collapsed back into the chair she had been sitting in. she hadn't even seemed to have noticed the strange looking girl standing in her kitchen.

"I'm sorry mum." Draco apologized. "But I got lost after I found this girl here." He explained.

Narcissa looked up and finally noticed this girl. "Merlin, you poor child, are you alright?" she asked her and stood up.

She just nodded.

"Uh, Mum, she seems to uh, have lost her memory."

"Draco dear, she looks very familiar."

"Yes, I think she might be Hermione Granger but I am not sure."

Narcissa nodded. "Don't worry dear. You must be exhausted. Let me take you upstairs and you can have a shower and get cleaned up."

"Thank you Mrs…" she trailed off, unsure of the Lady's name.

"How rude of me! Narcissa Malfoy, but you can call me Narcissa."

"Thank-you Narcissa."

"Draco, could you please ask the House Elves to send up a breakfast tray to the guest room? Thank-you." She said not waiting for a reply and therefore not leaving any room for him to argue. She knew how temperamental he could be.

Narcissa led her upstairs. She couldn't help but stare, the house was, well there was no other word for it, amazing. Narcissa led her into a large bedroom. She pointed to a closed door. "You can have a shower and get changed in there. There should be a bathrobe inside. I'll send out for some clean clothes for you, they should be here within the hour. Now, if you don't mind, I am a trained Medi-Witch-"

"A what?"

"Nurse." Narcissa said hastily, forgetting that the girl ha no idea about the wizarding world. "I would just like to have a quick look at you, to make sure there is no serious damage."

She nodded, feeling only slightly uncomfortable at the idea.

She stripped herself of her clothes; she tried to cover herself as best she could.

Narcissa smiled at her kindly. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm a nurse, trust me, I've seen old men naked, trust me, there is no need to be uncomfortable."

She couldn't help but smile at this.

Narcissa felt around her ribs, down her arms and legs and her back. Well nothing seems to be broken, but after you've had a shower, some food, and some rest, we'll take you down to St. Mungo's to be checked properly by a Healer."

"A what?"

"A Doctor."

"Oh."

"So, just jump in the shower, take as long as you need. Your breakfast should be here by the time you get out and clothes shouldn't be long." Narcissa smiled as she got up to leave the room.

"Narcissa?" she called out.

Narcissa turned around "Yes dear?"

"Thank-you."

Narcissa smiled and inclined her head before walking out the door, closing it gently behind her.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She sucked in her breath. The bathroom was massive. T had a toilet and a hand basin, a shower, two spas with multiple taps, which she thought was very strange, and a ridiculously large bath, about the size of a 25 meter swimming pool. She longed to have a bath, but knew it would take too long to fill up.

She got into the shower, noting the towels and the bathrobe waiting on a rack beside it. She was shocked that the shower was quite large and could quite easily fit another two or three people in there. Like with the spas and the bath there were multiple taps. She easily found the hot and cold water taps and turned them on. She let out a moan as the warm water hit her body, soothing her aching muscles and joints. She closed her eyes as she stood under the running water as it ran down her neck and back, washing away all the dirt and blood. She turned the temperature up, and she looked at the other taps wondering what they were. One tap had Sh on it, and the one next to it had a C. she turned the Sh tap and a white glob of gooey stuff fell onto the floor of the shower, she turned it again, this time her hand there ready to catch it. She lifted her hand up to her nose and smelt it. It smelt like a mixture of strawberry and cinnamon, her only thought was that it must be shampoo. She began to lather her hair up before rinsing it out. She then looked at the one with a C on it. If the other one was shampoo, then this one was most likely conditioner. She turned the tap and another white glop fell out onto her hand. She put that into her hair and let it sit for sometime, while looking at the other taps, eventually she found one to be soap and she quickly washed her body, carefully avoiding some bruises and tender spots she still had. When she got out of the shower she quickly dried off and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She put on the bathrobe, surprised at how short it was; it only reached about halfway up her thighs. She walked out into the room to find a tray sitting on the vanity. She sat down and lifted the lid. There was a large assortment of fruits and a few pieces of toast. It was only then that she realized how hungry she was, it was hardly any time at all before she had devoured the entire tray.

"Well I see someone was hungry." Came a drawling voice form the doorway.

Surprised, she quickly spun around to see Draco leaning against the frame of the door, smirking at her. She realized she still had the towel on her head and quickly yanked it off. She ran her hands through her hair quickly, glancing at in the vanity mirror to make sure it didn't look too tragic.

"Did you want something?"

"Mother sent me up to give you this." He said as he threw a parcel at her.

She picked it up from the floor next to her where it had landed. "What is it?"

"Clothes." He said as he spun around and walked away.

"What is his problem?" she muttered as she began to unwrap the parcel.

---::--- 

Draco quickly walked away from her room._ Did you see how soft and creamy her legs… argh!!!_ Draco screamed in his mind. _What am I even thinking? The sooner we take this girl to St. Mungo's and she is out of my house, the better._ He thought. There was just something about this girl, something that just annoyed him so much, that he could not stand it. The way her voice was so innocent, how her eyed widened when she was listening to someone talking, the way she always bit her bottom lip, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the way her lips… _ARRGH!!!_ He mentally slapped himself. He lifted his hands up to the side of head and groaned.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa asked her son as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He huffed as he flopped down into a kitchen chair.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at him. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks." He replied.

"How's the girl?"

"Still breathing. Unfortunately." He added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Well, when she gets down, we'll leave for St. Mungo's straight away; hopefully they will be able to help her."

"Mum, she has no idea about the Wizarding World; wouldn't we just be better off to take her to a Muggle hospital?"

"No Draco, I wouldn't even know where one is! But I do worry, are you sure she is not a muggle?"

"I found her in the forest. Father put a charm on it years ago to prevent any muggle coming near it."

Narcissa looked sad for a moment as she remembered her husband. Draco was worried that she would begin crying, and then he had no idea what he would do. For the past few weeks he had tried to avoid his mother as best he could, without being obviously rude though.

She took in a shaky breath and said, "Yes, well, your father was a very clever man."

Draco nodded. "He was."

There was an awkward silence. Draco didn't want to say anything that was likely to upset his Mother, simply because it pained him to see her so hurt and lonely. She watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see a smile light up her face. "There you are dear." She said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much. Thank-you."

Draco turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway, his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing low hipster jeans and a black tank top.

"Do the clothes fit?" Narcissa asked. "I wasn't too sure of the size."

"They fit perfectly." She assured her.

Draco grunted. _If you ask me, they are a bit tight; they show off every bloody curve._ Draco thought in his mind.

"Well, we'd better head off then. Tom's already waiting by the car."

"The car? Why are you taking the car?" Draco asked in an accusing voice.

"How else would we get there Draco?" Narcissa asked tightly.

She glared at him over the girls head.

Draco thought for a moment and then realized what she meant. "Of course." He said quickly. "Well good luck. It was nice meeting you."

"What do you mean 'Good luck', you are coming with us. You were the one that found her, you will need to be there to answer some questions."

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "Do I have to?" he whined, sounding more like a 4-year old than the 19-year old he was.

"Yes, you do." Narcissa told him firmly.

"Fine." He grumbled as he followed them out to the car


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys well here is chapter 3, sorry it's taking a while to get started but it will get there eventually I promise! I just don't want to rush this part as it is establishing Draco and Hermione's relationship, but I hope you don't think it's too OOC… let me know!_

**Chapter 3:**

Narcissa and Draco waited impatiently in the waiting room at St. Mungo's.

"What is taking so long?" Draco complained loudly.

"Now, now Draco, if I didn't know you better I would think you almost sounded concerned."

Draco snorted. "Ha! As if! It's just that I told Blaise that I would come over today to play some Quidditch and just hang out."

Narcissa nodded sarcastically. "Sure Draco, whatever you say."

"Maybe I could just-"

"Don't even think about it Draco. You are staying here, honestly! They shouldn't be too much longer anyway." She said with such finality in her voice that Draco didn't even bother _thinking_ of a reply.

Just as Narcissa said, it was only a few moments before Healer Saunders, the healer that was examining the girl, came out.

Narcissa stood up. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"It seems as though her long term memory is gone. She's had a nasty knock to her head; luckily there was only a small amount of bleeding in the brain which we were able to stop pretty easily. She is one lucky girl."

"Oh Merlin!" Narcissa gasped as she sat back in her chair. "Is she going to be alright? Will she ever get her memory back?"

"It is hard to tell at this point. Physically, she will be fine, but we don't know if her memory will ever return. If it does, it may only come back in bits and pieces, or it might just suddenly return, we just can't tell things like these. The brain is a very complex thing."

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "Were you able to discover the girls' identity?"

The healer smiled at this question. "When questioning your son about what happened he mentioned that he thought she may be Miss. Granger. I am happy to inform you that he was correct. Her dental records matched perfectly."

Draco let out a groan and rested his hands on his head.

Narcissa patted his back firmly. "He's fine." She said tightly. "He's just relieved, that's all."

Healer Saunders nodded. "Now, the girl has no place to go, so I am suggesting that she stay here until further arrangements can be made. As she has no surviving family, and no friends that she can recall, I recommend that it is for the best."

"She could come home with u-"

"Mum!" Draco exclaimed loudly, not quite believing his ears. The last thing on earth that he wanted was for this girl, who turned out to be Mudblood Granger, to be coming to stay with them at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa stomped hard down on his foot to shut him up. "That is, if no further tests need to be run, or she needs to stay for observation. I am a fully trained medi-witch."

"Uh, no, that should be fine. Are you sure you are willing to take this on? She is very confused; one of the medi-witches is in there now, trying to explain to her that she is in fact a witch."

"How is she taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. Of course, when she got her Hogwarts letter she mustn't have taken the news badly. Now there will be a few exercises you could try to bring back her memory."

"Of course." Narcissa agreed.

"Things like maybe taking her back to her old house for a visit, maybe visiting Harry Potter, he is still in a coma here, Ron Weasley, her other friend disappeared shortly after the war, no one knows where he has gone. You could also try talking to her about her past and show photos, things like that, and just watch her reaction."

"Okay, I, I mean we _both_ will help her, won't we Draco?" she asked her son threateningly.

Draco knew he had no choice. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Healer Saunders grinned broadly at them both. "Alrighty then," he said rubbing his hands together, "I'll just go see if they are finishing up in there. Mrs. Malfoy, you can come in if you want." He said, purposely leaving out Draco from the invitation as he knew he would decline anyway.

Narcissa got up from her chair and followed the healer around several corners before she entered a blindingly white room. The intensity of the colour was so large that she had to squint at first.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" the girl, or Hermione Granger, exclaimed, sounding relieved to finally see a familiar face.

"How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa asked her as she approached the bed.

"Tired." She replied.

Healer Saunders cleared his throat. "Well you are free to go. Mrs. Malfoy, if you could please bring Hermione here back for another check-up in two weeks, just to see how everything is going, and if there have been any changes or improvements."

"Of course." She nodded.

"Well, good luck."

"Thank-you."

Healer Saunders quickly left the room.

"Thank-you so much for this Mrs. Malfoy-"

"I told you dear, please call me Narcissa."

"Narcissa then. It really means a lot to me.

"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or Draco." She laughed a bit at the face she saw Hermione pull. "I know he can be a bit difficult to get along with, that's his father in him," she looked sad at the mention of her dead husband. "But once you get to know him, he really is a bit of a softy."

Hermione chuckled.

"Well come on _Hermione_, let's get back to the manor, we can floo back this time."

"It's strange; I don't even recognize my own name!"

"You will in time, don't worry." Narcissa said reassuringly, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione stood up and walked with Narcissa back to where Draco was sitting.

He looked up and his eyes darkened as they rested on hers. "Granger." He acknowledged.

She just looked at him confused.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded. "Don't worry about him. Let's go."

They walked over to wait in line to use the floo network. They had just arrived at the front of the line when Narcissa remembered that she needed to pick up some more Healing Potion.

"Draco, take Hermione through with you, she doesn't know how to floo. I'll be home in a few moments."

Draco was about to argue, but the look on Narcissa's face quickly changed his mind. "Well Granger," Draco said icily, "Hurry up."

Hermione's head was pounding. She had a massive headache and all she wanted to do was just be by herself so that she could think over everything that she had been told.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She was nine-teen year old muggle-born witch. _What was a muggle again?_ For some reason, and no one was more surprised than herself, she did not find this information, about her being a witch that is, did not shock her as much as the idea of such a ludicrous thing. Perhaps because something in her sub-conscious had already known it.

"Alright." She snapped.

Draco did not reply, he was already waiting impatiently inside the fireplace for her. "Well come on then."

"Uh, Draco, you do realize you are standing in a fireplace don't you?"

He looked at her coldly. "Look Granger, let's get a couple of things straight. Firstly, if you _must_ address me, you call me Malfoy, not Draco, _Malfoy._" He told her, exaggerating his last name. "And secondly… I don't like you." He finished harshly.

Hermione stared at him in shock. _Ooookay, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._ She thought to herself as she walked cautiously towards the fireplace. She gingerly stepped inside and looked up at Draco nervously.

Draco just glared at her, wishing that she would hurry up so he could just get home.

Draco threw some floo powder into the fireplace and cried "Malfoy Manor."

---::---

A few hours later Hermione was once again up in her room. She sighed as she lay back on the Queen sized bed. _What a day! This morning I had no idea who I was, and now I have a name and no memory._ A tear rolled down her cheek for what seemed like the millionth time that day. _I have no family, no idea who I really am except for a name that sounds foreign to me. Hermione Granger, what type of name is that anyway? It sounds like a cats name or something._

There was a gentle knocking at her door.

"Come in." Hermione called, wiping desperately at her tears, hoping more than anything that it wasn't Draco at her door.

She let out a sigh of relief when Narcissa poked her head through the door.

"I just came up to tell-" but she cut herself short as she saw a tearstained Hermione lying across her bed. "Hermione, what's wrong?' she asked rushing over to sit by her side.

"Nothing, I just… I… oh I don't know, I'm just so confused!" she blubbered as she sobbed into Narcissa's shoulder.

"Shh…" the older woman soothed, running a hand up and down Hermione's back. "It will all be alright. It is possible that your memory will fully return, and until it does, Draco and I are here for you, whatever you need."

Hermione pulled away and sniffled a bit. "Thank-you Mrs. Malfoy. For taking me into your home, that is so very kind of you."

"Oh, it is no trouble at all. It will be nice to have another girl around the house. I always wanted a daughter." Narcissa sighed wistfully.

Hermione did not know what to say to the woman.

"Well," Narcissa began, clearing her throat. "I just came up to tell you that dinner is ready and that you might want to head to bed shortly after. If you are going to be staying with us for a while you will need some more clothes, and the Malfoy Gala will be held in a couple of weeks so you will need some dress robes for that." She said in a rushed tone.

Hermione smiled. "Thank-you so much, I look forward to it."

---::---

Dinner was no formal affair in the Malfoy household, especially since Lucius had passed. Hermione found herself becoming more at ease in the Malfoy home and even around Draco, and grew accustomed to his snarls and foul looks every time he looked at her, although she could not understand it.

A few times Narcissa had showed Hermione some pictures from her past, and while she recognized herself in the pictures, she had no recollection of anything that had happened to her before she had awoken in the Malfoy forest. The events of the war and her part in it were all explained to her in detail in the hope that she would remember _something_, but alas, she could not recall anything.

After a week Albus Dumbledore paid a visit to Malfoy Manor. "Miss Granger, it is such a pleasure to be seeing you again, we were all so worried. I am glad to see that the Malfoys are taking such good care of you."

"Thank-you." Hermione replied politely.

"After all," Dumbledore continued, "It would be a sad day for the Wizarding world indeed if the brightest witch of our time was lost to us."

Draco, who was in a nearby chair snorted at this and his mother shot him glares across the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy has kindly invited me over today in the hopes that I could share some Hogwarts stories with you in the hopes that some of it might sound vaguely familiar."

Dumbledore chatted away for the remainder of the afternoon, recounting all of the adventures she had shared with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, from the Philosopher's stone and the Chamber of Secrets, to the final battle and her aid in bringing about the downfall of He Who Must Not Be Named. But still, her memory would not budge.

_Don't forget to hit that review button! I love feedback! Until next time… Madame tinkerbell xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys you haven't heard from me for a while but i wasn't sure from the lack of response to my story if whether people are actually enjoying it or not or whether i should continue??? Please review!!! _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even though I wish I did

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Mum, how long is Granger going to have to stay?" Draco complained one rainy afternoon.

"As long as it takes." Narcissa snapped, fed up with her sons constant complaining about Hermione.

"Well she can't stay here forever you know."

"Yes well either can you Draco. When are you going to find some girl who will marry you so I can have some peace?" Narcissa didn't mean to sound so harsh, but since the arrival of Hermione, he had been a bit much, constantly sulking and moody. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Lucius it was painful.

Draco looked taken aback for a moment before he smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk, passed down from generation, to generation. "Come now mother, no need to get the claws out. I only meant that she can't stay here forever. I mean sure she has no memory or whatever, but she is fully capable of looking after herself."

"I know that Draco, but I enjoy her company, even if you can't understand that. I always wanted a daughter." She whispered the last bit.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." She replied. "Now if you don't mind, I promised that I would take Hermione shopping. She really can't just get by with three outfits, especially if her staying here is going to be a bit more _permanent," _she said emphatically, "And the Malfoy Gala is only a week away so she will need some nice dress robes for that."

---::---

Draco took the opportunity of having the manor to himself to do some serious thinking. Since Hermione had arrived he had gone out of his way to ignore her. Yet he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the girl, after all he could not imagine what it would be like to be unable to remember the past 19 years of his life. And perhaps it was these feelings that kept him away. His mother had urged him to spend time with her, but he always declined, claiming to be too busy. He hated the hurt look she would get in her eyes every time, it pulled at something in his chest, and he didn't like it. But if him being rude to her didn't trigger her memory he could not see how him being nice would help either. But a part of him also felt like he wasn't being honest, that part of him didn't want to get close to her because he was afraid that he might… like her? As ridiculous it might sound he found that he would watch her from time to time, when she laughed with his mother, and wished that she would smile like that when she looked at him. So that is why he had to keep his distance. It wasn't that he cared about her blood anymore or anything like that, but they had such a history, one that couldn't be forgotten.

---::---

Hermione was getting used to the fact that she could not remember her past. And her dreams made her feel that for some things it was best. Hermione was quite enjoying her time at Malfoy manor, although she still could not understand why Draco always treated her so harshly. Draco had told her that they didn't really talk at school because they were in different houses, but that didn't mean he had to be such a bastard. She didn't mean at all that they should become best friends or anything like that, but to be civil to her would be enough. She began to dread the times he was at home or at dinner where she would have to see him scowl at her and look at her as though she were a piece of gum stuck beneath his shoe. Another thing playing on her mind was the Malfoy Gala, it was to raise money for St. Mungo's. Hermione was quite nervous as the only people she would know would be Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa would be running the night and would be extremely busy and Draco, well, he would make his best effort to completely ignore her and make the night hell. She had tried to ask Narcissa if she may skip the evening but she had replied. "Nonsense, all my friends are dying to meet you." And that was the end of that discussion.

---::---

Later that afternoon when they arrived home there was a letter awaiting Narcissa. She read it and then immediately began to rush about in a flurry of platinum hair and robes.

"Mother, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Draco, I am going to have to go to Paris for a few days, it's my friend Gisella, I'm afraid she is very ill and they say she is… not going to be with us for much longer. I must go immediately."

"But Mum, what about Hermione?"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" she shouted. "Stop being so selfish. Here I am, my best friend is dying and all you can worry about is having to be here with Hermione for a couple of days. Really Draco, grow up, have some maturity for once in your life. I will be back for the gala, everything is organized, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Be nice." And with that Narcissa apparated away.

"Great." Draco mumbled.

---::---

Hermione was lying on her bed drifting in and out of sleep when there was a knock at the door. The day was warm so she was only in a pair of black shorts and a low-cut white singlet the outfit was a bit revealing but she didn't mind. "Come in." she called. _It must be Narcissa to check if I tried the dress robes on yet._

"God Granger, put some clothes on. It's disgusting, I can practically see everything."

Hermione's cheeks flamed with embarrassment, he was the last person she expected to be knocking on her door.

"What do you want Draco?" she sighed, ignoring his insults, like she cared what he thought anyway.

"I just thought you would like to know that Mum has just left for Paris for a few days, one of her friends is very sick."

"Oh, no! that's dreadful, I hope she's alright."

"Yes, well mother was very upset about it. Anyway it looks like it is just you and me here for the next few days."

"Great." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco stalked over to her bed. "What was that Granger?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied sweetly, "I just couldn't control my enthusiasm about being here with you for a few days."

Draco didn't reply he just looked at her. _Was she always this beautiful? What? What am I thinking, Granger is not beautiful! She is a bushy-haired-know-it-all who grates on every single nerve in my being. She is anything but beautiful._

Hermione saw Draco arguing with himself and watched amusedly.

"Well um, I'll see you 'round Granger." And with that he stalked out of her room, angry at himself for even thinking that she is beautiful.

---::---

_There was a wide open field, the grass was long and she ran through it carelessly, the tips of the blades gently caressing her thighs and the top of her right hand that she was running through the tips. Someone called out to her and she spun around. There stood the boy with messy black hair and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He smiled at her, and she laughed. She began to race towards him, but she was grabbed at behind by someone. They wrapped their arms around her waist and hoisted her up into the air, spinning her around. She began to laugh even harder. They gently set her down and she turned around to see who it was. It was her red headed friend from her previous dream. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a friendly hug. The black haired boy soon joined them and the three of them began to run through the field together. Then there was a clap of thunder and the rain began to fall heavily. Bolts of lightening lit up the sky. The earth began to shake and tear apart, she reached out for her two friends, but she could not reach them, they were slipping away, falling between the cracks in the earth._

"_No!" she screamed, but they had disappeared from her sight. Then she heard an evil laugh, that chilled her to the bone and made her knees feel weak, as though she were about to collapse. There standing before her was a man, towering high above her, staring down at her with red, snake like eyes. She looked up at him with fear, and quickly spun around and began to run, trying to escape him, but she could not. Everywhere she turned here he was, in front of her, waiting for her._

"_You cannot escape me young one. There is no use trying. You are mine. And I will find you."_

"_Hermione!" a voice yelled. "Hermione!"_

"_Where are you?" she called._

_Then she saw him. It was Draco._

"_Draco!" She screamed._

"_Run!" he told her, but instead of running she moved closer to him.  
"No Hermione, go back, go back!"_

_Then there was a flash of green light. _

Hermione awoke with a start, sweating and her heartbeat irregular. Draco! She jumped out of bed, not caring that all she had on was a small nightgown and raced down the hall to Draco's room. She burst through the door and she could see Draco asleep in his bed, the covers only covering up to his waist and his toned chest bathed in moonlight. He look so peaceful sleeping. He did not stir and Hermione's heart caught in her chest. She speed over to him and called out to him as she tried to shake him awake.

"Draco! Draco please wake-up!" she cried desperately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately awake.

"Oh, Draco, I was so worried, I thought-" but Hermione was chocked up with tears and instead clung to him tightly while burying her head into his chest.

It took him a few moments to react, and when he could he wasn't quite sure how. Eventually he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a dream, I have these dreams and there are these two boys in them, one has bright red hair and the other has black hair and he has this scar, like a lightening bolt, on his forehead, there is always blood and death and a man with red eyes, he says that he will find me that I can't escape from him. Then, tonight, you were in my dream, you were telling me to run but I kept coming towards you, then there was this green light and I woke up."

"Sounds pretty intense." Draco replied. "Well as you can see I am fine, you should go back to bed and get some sleep."

"I don't think I could get back to sleep Draco."

"Well, it's two o'clock in the morning Granger. I don't, oh, alright, would you like to stay here with me?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Hurry up I want to get back to sleep."

"Thank-you Draco."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't touch me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she climbed into bed beside him and closed her eyes.

"Who are those boys? Do I know them?"

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep for a while. "From the sound of it, it sounds to me like Potter and Weasley, your best friends."

"Really? What are they like?"

"How should I know Granger?"

Hermione sighed, realizing he was going to be difficult about it. "Tell me about Hogwarts Draco, what was it like?"

"It was… I don't know, it was school for me, being there was more of a punishment. But you, you loved school, you lived for it. Top of all your classes, you always had your nose stuck in some book or another."

"Really?" Hermione asked, secretly impressed at herself. "And did we ever talk to one another?"

Draco thought for a moment about how to answer this question. Should he tell her that they were (and still are as far as he is concerned) enemies? "Sometimes." He answered vaguely.

"Were we friends?"

"I have already told you this, we were in different houses. I was in Slytherin and you were in Gryffindor, and you really just stuck to your own house."

"I see. I wish I could remember." She said quietly.

Draco didn't know how to respond, so he didn't, he just rolled over so his back was facing her and quickly fell back asleep.

Hermione lay there for a while thinking. She really did wish that Draco would not be so cold. He and Narcissa were really the only people she had at the moment. She wanted to know why it was that he was so troubled and she was determined to find out.

* * *

_Hit that review button!!!!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Draco awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find Hermione's head softly resting on his chest and his arms around her, holding her close. _What the? _He didn't know whether he should push her off or just let her stay there. Her gentle breathing tickled his chest and he decided to stay for just a little while longer, something about holding her just felt right, as disgusting as it sounded.

She stirred slightly and Draco held his breath. He felt her eye lids flutter open and sensed her entire body stiffen when she realized where she was. She slowly and delicately tried to pull away, not wanting to disturb him, failing to realise that he was in fact, already awake.

"What? Draco? What happened?"

Draco let out a sigh of relief, she didn't remember last night and so therefore, she would not remember him being nice to her and offering for her to stay with him.

"What the hell Granger? Get out of my bed!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember how I got here, I must have slept walked."

"Well sleep walk back to your own bed will you, this is disgusting, I'll have to wash all my sheets now!" he knew he was being horrible and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll just leave then." She said quietly as she got up and exited his room.

Draco watched her leave, his heart aching at the look on her face, but he couldn't let her know that he cared about her. _Wait! I don't care about her! I just don't want her to get the wrong idea. _If Draco was honest with himself, something he didn't do often, he would have to admit that he did some sort of… feelings towards Hermione, he wasn't in love with her or anything like that, he wasn't even sure if he liked her, he just felt almost a sense of responsibility towards her, not that he'd ever tell her that.

---::---

Hermione walked quickly back to her room, confused and embarrassed. What the hell had she been doing in Draco's bed? She remembered having one of her dreams, and going to see if Draco was alright, but that was about it. She was highly embarrassed about the position she had awoken in. and Draco's reaction. Could he have been more hurtful if he had tried? Hermione still did not understand why he had been so horrible towards her, as far as she knew she had never done anything to Draco to make him act this way towards her. She grabbed some clothes out of her dresser before getting into a nice warm shower, allowing the warm water to wash away her troubled thoughts.

---::---

Draco didn't feel right. His head was dizzy and his skin was sweaty and clammy. He was going to throw up. He raced to his bathroom and knelt down beside the toilet, and not a moment too soon. He continued vomiting long after there was nothing left to vomit. He heard a knock on the door.

"Draco? Are you alright in there?"

This was the last thing he needed, Granger to come in and see him like this, sitting in a puddle of his own vomit and absolutely covered in it. He made no answer and hoped that she would just go away, she was always poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

But the lack of answer only seemed to concern her more and she opened the door and let out a gasp.

Draco half expected her to turn around and leave out of disgust and was surprised when she walked further into the bathroom.

"Oh, Draco, are you alright? What a stupid question of course you're not alright." She answered her own question.

Draco was in no state to answer her, all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for a long time. He felt horrible. So horrible in fact that he didn't even feel embarrassed at Granger seeing him in such a vulnerable condition.

"Do you think you have stopped vomiting?" she asked, kneeling down beside him, but so she was not near the mess on the floor.

Draco only nodded.

Hermione got up and Draco thought she was going to leave, he had to use all his power not to call out to her and ask her to stay. _Good, I'm glad she's leaving, _he told himself,_ I don't need that Mudblood to look after me._ He then heard the bath running and turned to see that she had not left at all, but rather was running him a bath. Draco tried not to smile, but he could not help it and had to hide his face so she would not see it. He could not understand why she was being nice to him, after the way he had been treating her since she had arrived.

She walked over to Draco once more. "Here, let me help you up."

Draco went to move away from her, he would not have her treating him as though he were some invalid.

She huffed. "Draco, stop being so stubborn, it's obvious you need my help. Let me help you." She begged.

Draco gave in and allowed her to put her arm under his shoulder and around his back, helping him to his feet. He shook a bit, but Hermione only tightened her grip on him and helped him move slowly over to the bath.

She sat him down on the edge and pulled his singlet off him. "I'll call one of the… elves is it? To come and get these for the wash." She told him. "Now I'll help you stand up again so you can take off your pants."

This left Draco in only his boxes.

"I'll turn around so you can take those off and get into the bath."

Draco quickly pulled off his boxers and stepped into the warm bath, immediately feeling his muscles relax. "You can turn around." Draco told her, his voice raspy and dry.

"Alright. Is there anything you would like me to get for you?"

Draco shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to enjoy your bath in peace then." She said as she started to exit the room.

Draco felt his heart drop, he didn't want her to leave. "No, please. Granger, I mean Hermione, please stay."

Hermione turned around and looked at him in surprise. Draco thought she was going to laugh at him, but she just smiled and replied. "Sure Draco, whatever you want."

She came and sat beside the bath, staring at the wall, trying no to think about what she would be able to see if Draco wasn't covered by a large layer of bubbles. "How are you feeling?" she asked politely, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"A bit better thank you, but I don't think I'll be running in a marathon any time soon."

Hermione laughed and Draco noticed how beautiful she looked when she did, he was tempted to say something but decided against it, he didn't want her to think that he had turned soft.

"Look," he sighed, "I'm really sorry for the things I said to you earlier, I shouldn't have said those things."

Hermione looked at him shocked for a moment. Was Draco apologizing to her? "Th-that's okay." She replied, unsure whether he was just joking with her.

"And thank you for coming to help me, it was really… nice of you." Draco almost choked, Hermione could tell all this apologizing and thanking was difficult for him and that made her appreciate it all the more.

"Really Draco, it's alright. I couldn't have just left you here, even after the way you treated me this morning."

"That's you Granger, always doing the right thing, always trying to help people."

"Really?" she asked, she was always interested to find out what she had been like before she had lost her memory. "Tell me about Hogwarts Draco."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"You know, I have a book in my library, it's called "Hogwarts, A History" and I do believe it was your favourite book while you were at school, you were always reading it, it can tell you everything you need to know. You loved reading."

"I did? I don't think I've even picked up a book since I got here, I didn't know you had any."

"Trust me Granger, we have plenty of books. When I am finished here I will take you to my library if you like and you can pick out some books you might like to read. You always liked to know as much about everything as you could at school, you were always the one with all the answers."

"They'd all laugh at me now then." She replied. "The only thing I know is my own name, and even that sounds strange to me."

"Well, the healers said that there is a chance that all your memories may one day return."

"Maybe…" she trailed off.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment, not entirely sure what to say, he'd never really had a conversation quite like this before, not with anyone, but he liked it, and didn't want to ruin it by saying the wrong thing.

"So what do you do for fun?" Hermione asked him.

"Play Quidditch." He replied.

"What's that?"

"It's a Wizarding sport played on broomsticks…" and so Draco launched into an extremely detailed explanation of Quidditch, a subject which he could talk about all day. Hermione clung to his every word, fascinated. "I don't believe you were a fan of it though." He added as an afterthought.

"Will I get to learn magic?" she asked him.

"You already know it, it's in there somewhere." Draco replied. "If your memory does not return I am sure that there are courses or something that you will be able to take. They are not going to excommunicate you from the Wizarding community because you lost your memory."

"I hope so." She replied. "When we were out in the forest and you lit that fire… I wish I could do something like that."

"Yes well that is an extremely basic spell, but unfortunately one you need a wand for, which you don't have."

"Well, I'm starving." Hermione said, changing the subject, for which Draco was grateful, it was getting a bit awkward.

"Sure if you want to go down and organize the house elves to start making lunch I'll just get out and get dressed."

"Of course." Hermione replied. "Will you be having anything?"

"Just some pumpkin juice thanks, I don't think my stomach can handle anything else."

"Alright, see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

---::---

The afternoon passed with Draco and Hermione spending time talking together, and for once Draco found that her presence didn't annoy him, but rather comforted him.

Hermione too was pleased that he seemed to be much more friendly towards her, especially after the incident that morning. Although she could tolerate his glares and rude comments, she much preferred him being nice to her, something that hadn't really happened since they had met. She found he looked so much more handsome when he was relaxed, not that she didn't already think him extremely attractive. Her feelings scared her though, because she knew she shouldn't become too reliant on Draco, he was just as likely to wake up tomorrow and return to his normal self. Perhaps it was only because he was sick and weak that he was being so nice to her, as much as Hermione didn't want to believe it.

"Well, I think I'll go up and take a bath." Hermione told Draco as she put down 'Hogwarts, A History.' Which she was finding extremely entertaining and informative, and it was answering a lot of her questions.

"Oh, okay." Draco replied and Hermione thought he sounded almost disappointed.

"Is that alright?" she checked with him, not wanting to upset him, but at the same time thinking that if it were to upset him, it would be the stupidest thing ever.

"Like I care that you're off to have a bath Granger. Hurry up and get out of here."

Hermione made no attempt to hide the hurt look on her face, after the great day they had been having, getting along, it was a shame that he had to ruin it by transforming into his usual jackass self. "So we're back to this, are we?" she sighed dejectedly.

Draco looked at her apologetically, although she didn't see it because she was already leaving the library, he really hadn't meant to sound so rude, but he had hated the way he had sounded so pathetic just moments ago.

---::---

Hermione settled herself in the large tub and closed her eyes. It was only moments before she fell asleep…

_He had her up against the wall, his hands around her throat. He grinned evilly at her, his blonde hair glistening in the moonlight. "Go ahead Mudblood, scream, no one will be able to hear you." Even if she had tried, no sound would have come out, his grip on her throat was too tight, she was barely managing to breathe as it was. She struggled against him, her head spinning from the lack of oxygen. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. "What was that? Didn't quite catch that." __The boy sneered and Hermione realized it was Draco. She looked at him in shock and it was as though she was watching in now, she could see Draco holding her up against a wall, his hands around her throat. She ran over to him and screamed at him. "Draco, what are you doing? Put me down!" but he showed no indication that he had heard her. Then he let go of her and let her flop to the ground, gasping for air. "Malfoy," she spat, and Hermione was surprised to hear herself speak in such a way and to see her look at Draco in such a way. "I swear-" Draco laughed at her. "You swear what Mudblood? That your precious Potter and Weasley are going to get me?" and once again he had her against the wall and this time, the look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to let go._

She was just about to run out of air when she awoke to being pulled, rather roughly, out of the bath by Draco. She coughed and spluttered, realizing that she must have slipped under the water while she had been asleep.

"Jesus Granger, what the bloody hell were you trying to do?" he sounded livid, but the look in his eyes told Hermione that he was scared out of his mind.

He wrapped a towel around her, before she could be embarrassed that she wasn't wearing anything, but he hadn't looked anyway, he was too worried about her.

She started crying and Draco pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as though he would never let her go. She could hear his heart beat against his chest, it was beating so fast.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She whispered, her throat burning. "I had the most horrible dream."

"Don't worry about it now, it's over."

"Lucky you came in when you did, otherwise…" she trailed off.

Draco shuddered, not wanting to think about what would have happened if he hadn't come in. His mother would have _killed_ him, and he guessed he may have been a little upset, not that he would ever admit it.

Hermione pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Draco looked down at her. She really was beautiful, there was no denying it, and against his better judgment he began to lean forward, knowing that it was a very bad idea. He thought for a moment that Hermione was going to pull away, but rather she closed her eyes and waited eagerly for his kiss…

---::---

* * *

OoOoO whats gonna happen? how are they going to react? well im not telling! you'll just have to wait for chapter 6... coming soon.

Now... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! yes i know it's been a while and im soooooo sorry!!! i had so many ideas and then i just had a blank! i know where i want this story to go, it's just getting there that i'm having trouble with, and im afraid lately i haven't been too inspired. but i am now and chapter 7 is already in progress._

_thanks to those who review it really makes my day to know that someone out there is reading my story and is enjoying it. it is you who truly inspires me._

_i hope you like this chapter and feel that it has been worth the wait. love to you all xoxo_

_and again i own nothing, we owe it all to the wonderful J.K Rowling. _

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Their moment was short-lived however as it was only a matter of seconds before they both realised what was happening and quickly recoiled in disgust.

Draco gave Hermione a look of disdain as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth in attempt to wipe away the sweet taste of her that was still lingering. He couldn't help but stare at her lips and had to fight off the strong urge to grab her into his arms and kiss her again. Kissing her was like nothing he could describe, it had been soft, yet passionate, innocent, yet thrilling, and worst of all he had enjoyed it. He, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Pureblood had enjoyed kissing her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Queen, Mudblood. He could not believe it!

Meanwhile Hermione didn't know what to think. What had just happened? She already knew that she had some feelings for him, she had begun to rely on him because he was the only connection to her past that she had, even if she didn't know exactly what kind of connection it was. His lips had been so soft and gentle, the complete opposite to his personality, which was so prickly and tough and damn near impossible to figure out. He could be quite charming at times, but as soon as he realised he was acting like a normal, compassionate human being, he immediately reverted back into asshole mode. Try as hard as she might, Hermione could not figure this man out. She knew there was more to their past relationship than he let on, the way he always avoided her questions about it made that fact obvious to Hermione.

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh..." he trailed off uncertainly, the awkwardness rapidly increasing over the incident which had occurred only moments before. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind, not even one of his scathing remarks that he was so famous for. So he simply turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione to stare after him.

---::---

Hermione remained in her room until dinnertime, and although she didn't want to admit it, it was because she was avoiding Draco. She wasn't sure why, but she just wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with him after that intimate kiss they had shared earlier. She knew she shouldn't place any importance on it, but just thinking about it brought a smile to her face and she couldn't help but gently touch her lips. She could still taste him there, and a part of her wished that he was still kissing her. She wanted to remember him in that tender moment, she didn't want him to say hurtful words to her about it and ruin it. Hermione knew she was setting herself up for a fall, she wasn't anything if not realistic. Draco had made his feelings towards her clearly known since the moment they had met. Hermione also knew that the only reason she was having these feelings for Draco was because he was really the only human contact, besides Narcissa, that she had really had since... well it was all she could remember. Hermione doubted that her memories would ever return and if that was the case, she realised that she couldn't spend the rest of her life living here with Narcissa and Draco, although eventually, she supposed, Draco would get married and move away. One of the boys from her dreams, the one with the scar, Draco said they used to be best friends, perhaps if she went and visited him, maybe he could give her some answers, Draco and Narcissa hadn't really known her so they couldn't really give her much information on her past. Hermione decided she would ask Draco where she could find this boy during their evening meal.

---::---

Draco too was avoiding Hermione. He didn't know how he was feeling about what had happened before. Part of him had enjoyed it, there was no denying that. But another part knew that he should not have let it happen. Ever since Hermione had arrived, he had tried as hard as he possibly could to distance himself from her. She intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her, but at the same time, he wished he had never found her in that bloody forest and brought her back with him. She was different than how he remembered her from Hogwarts, she seemed vulnerable, and the Granger he remembered from his school days was anything but. Her eyes still got fiery when he riled her up, but upsetting her just didn't bring the same satisfaction that it used to. _Why can't her damned memories just return, so she can just get the hell out of my life! _Draco didn't like the effect that Hermione was having on him. He couldn't describe it, and he didn't want to. When he was around her he felt different, relaxed, like she was someone that he could be himself around, he felt comfortable. Yet he felt uncomfortable at the same time, that he didn't want to get close to her. He wanted to scream, but was worried that it would draw Hermione's attention and she was the last person he wanted to see.

---::---

Hermione didn't come down for dinner, and Draco wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly disappointed. He had wanted to see her; something in him had missed her that afternoon while they had been avoiding each other. When Draco had seen her in that bath, under the water, her eyes closed, he was sure she was dead. He was so scared although he had tried his best to hide it, he knew Hermione had caught on, she was like that, she could read people, although Draco wished she couldn't read him. He had always been so good at hiding his emotions but he felt like an open book when Hermione looked at him, he couldn't hide what he felt from her.

Draco gathered some food on a tray and decided to take it up to Hermione's room for her. When he got to her door he knocked, struggling not to drop the tray, thankful that no one was around to see him because he was not looking very poised or graceful, two very important aspects of being a Malfoy. There was no answer so he tried again, still no answer. Draco's heart leapt in his chest for a moment, afraid that she was hurt or that something had happened. He opened the door and was surprised to find Hermione sprawled out on her bed fast asleep. She had little shorts on and a tight singlet top that made Draco gulp and use every bit of his self restraint. _At least she's okay _Draco thought with relief. He placed the tray down on her dresser and walked over to the bed. He noticed something clutched in her hand. Draco gently pried it away from her. It was a letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are extremely pleased to inform you that Mr. Harry Potter awoke from his coma this morning and is very anxious to see you. He is aware of your condition and understands if you are hesitant to visit, but he wishes me to assure you that the two of you were the best of friends and he wants to do anything possible to help you recover. The other healers and myself also believe that a visit will do the both of you a great amount of good in the aid of both of your recoveries._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Mark Saunders_

_Head Healer St. Mungo's_

Draco tensed. _So Potter's awake._ He didn't understand what he was feeling. Part of him felt… jealous. He was feeling possessive. He had found Hermione and he didn't want Potter to come along and take her away from him. He didn't want Potter to tell her all the awful things he had done to her and all the hurtful names he had called her. But Hermione had already read the letter! Draco did not want her to visit Potter, but how could he stop her? He didn't want her to know that he didn't want her to go, then she definitely would go just to piss him off. He needed to convince her that seeing Potter at this point in time wasn't a good idea. That she should wait a bit longer. That way he would have some time to make Hermione like him, they could become…friends. Draco knew he was being irrational, but it was only once he realized that she could choose Potter, go off with him, that he could _lose _her, that he finally understood what the past couple of weeks had been telling him, what that kiss had _told_ him, he liked Hermione, he wanted to get to know her, he wanted to be friends with her, maybe even something more. But he had been so horrible to her, only because he didn't want to admit to his feelings, but would she forgive him? Draco hoped so. He never wanted her to find out about their past. But what could he do? She surely wasn't going to believe a complete turn around in his character. Draco felt like his mind was going to explode, he needed a plan and he needed it now. Then a memory popped into his mind. That night when Draco had been sick and Hermione took care of him, it was perfect. He knew it wasn't right to trick Hermione into worrying about him, and then he remembered a potion that he had once bought from a joke shop, the person who drinks it will become sick for about twenty-four hours. So he wouldn't really be tricking her, he really would be sick, she just didn't need to know that it was on purpose. He looked at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful and innocent, he wanted to kiss her again, but knew that would have to wait.

---::---

Hermione woke up to a strange noise. It sounded like moaning. Hermione slowly got out of bed and left her room, the noise sounded like it was coming from somewhere down the corridor, somewhere nearby. When she reached Draco's room, she realized that it was coming from within.

"Draco!" she called out, but only got more moaning in reply. She opened the door, the room was dark except for some light shining under the bathroom door where she could hear Draco violently throwing up. As she enterered the bathroom she heard him mutter under his breath, "The most stupid thing…"

"What's the most stupid thing?" Hermione asked him, kneeling down beside him, running a soothing hand down his back. He was soaked with sweat!

"Eating that bloody food that's been in the fridge for… I can't remember." Draco lied. He was starting to rethink his situation, he wasn't sure if it was worth it. He had never felt so ill in his entire life!

"Yes, well then that was pretty stupid." Hermione said as she got up.

Draco's heart dropped. He thought she was leaving. He was relieved when he noticed she had only walked over to the basin and was running some cool water.

"I think you might have a fever." She told him. She fished around under the sink and found a large bucket that, she assumed, the house elfs used for cleaning.

"Do you think you can make it back to the bed?" she asked him, as she put a face washer in the now full basin.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"That's what this is for." Hermione told him, holding up the bucket.

Draco didn't reply he just groaned as he shakily rose to his feel and slowly made his way back into his room. Hermione noticed that he was very pale and started to get worried, he might have food poisoning!

Draco collapsed onto the bed and Hermione sat down beside him, placing the bucket on the floor. "If you feel like you are going to throw up," she said, "just let me know and I'll pass you the bucket."

Draco only nodded in reply. He felt extremely weak and pathetic, he hadn't thought of that before and it really wasn't how he had wanted Hermione to see him. How was he supposed to make her fall for him like this? This had definitely been a very stupid idea, maybe even his stupidest, it was up there with putting a love potion on Snape during seventh year so that every girl that laid eyes on him would fall madly in love with him. It had been extremely entertaining, even though it landed him six months of detention rotating between Snape himself and Filch.

Hermione placed a cold cloth on his forehead. It was nice.

"Shh," she soothed. "Try and get some sleep."

Draco reached out for her other hand, and she gave it easily. Draco had his eyes closed, but he could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks." He whispered weakly before falling asleep.

Hermione smiled down at him. He was human after all.

---::---

* * *

_A/N: Hit that review button and make my day... ill give you a cookie!!!_


End file.
